Tormented
by KingZhongmou
Summary: Jin is engaged to his lover Natalie Enzolze. However he is torn away by a stage of torment, love, anguish and mentality. He is ripped away from her life by Kazuya Mishima and Lee Chaolan, so he seeks a new way to find vengeance.


Tormented

Disclaimer: I own Karl Meksiden, Yan Wulong and Natalie Enzolze.  
A/N: This story is set in New York.  
FYI: Natalie Enzolze's surname is pronounced (en-zo-lei).

Chapter 1: Amnesia?

She rushed away with the body, covered in blood. Jin blinked and slammed the door. He held his heart and kneeled down, his heart was aching, like a pool of blood was leaking over the side of a building. He blinked again - could this be amnesia? Jin opened his eyes and coughed, forgetting what had happened to him. He stood up and walked over to his bed and laid down on it. His eyes weakened for a second, and then he drowned his head on the pillow. After a few minutes he got up and walked towards his chair, sitting in it, calmly.

Jin sat up on his chair. He looked at his desk and sighed of disanger. He saw the messy files on his desk and looked at his drawer. He saw blood mushed all over the walls. He blinked twice as the room was swinging in circles. He became dizzy at time, and he stood up. He couldn't stand up right. He looked over the table and around six empty bottles of vodka were lying in his desk. He shaked his head and dropped onto the floor. He crawled over to the bed and stood up. He tripped over onto the bed and he lied there, sleeping.

*  
Next Morning

The alarm clock rang. Jin shot up in his chair and looked at his clock. He rubbed his eyes, and sitting up, stared at the clock. It read 7:30am. He stared at the calendar on the wall. It was ticked onto 25th September 2005. He shaked his head and moved his two legs off the edge of the bed. He stood up and looked at the bedroom door. It was broken, and had a few marks that was damaged by a crow bar. There was also bullets in the wall. Jin frowned to try and remember. He couldn't so he stumbled over to the chair.

He sat down in his chair and spun around to the desk. He scruffled all the files and papers on his desk. He swiped some of the files onto the floor, and scrunched up papers. He opened a drawer, but he couldn't find anything. He closed the drawer and opened the next one. He scruffed up the papers and found a black box in it. He grabbed it out and saw that it had a little handle to open it. When he did, he saw a ring stuffed inside. Next to where the box was there was a piece of paper. He took out the drawer.

'Dear Jin Keitaro Kazama,  
I write to you to tell you that the engagement is off and I am going to Los Angeles for a while.  
I do not know when I will be returning and I might not ever return. But I wanted you to know that I will never love you as I used to. For now, I will stay with your grandfather, Heihachi, on 28th Ave. Don't even bother coming - I can not see you until forever ends! I'm leaving tomorrow, the 25th September, at 5 o'clock in the evening. That is when the plane will arrive at the closest Airport to his house.

The reason that I leave you is because you claimed to see me with Lei, but I wouldn't do that, and even though I was with him, I never kissed him like you said. He's my brother-in-law for Heaven's sake! He married my sister!'

"What the hell?" Jin asked himself. "Lei Wulong was Mother's boss. Anyway, when was I engaged? Best to not read the rest of it."

Jin put the letter on the desk, and then slammed the draw shut. He then opened it as far as he could and all the files fell out. He did this to every drawer. He saw all the items fall out. Something hard hit the floor and he looked down. He knelt and pushed all the papers away from the noise. He saw a golden gun lying on the floor. He shot up at full speed, and then he spun around to the desks. He saw the paper and picked it up with his right hand. He knelt down to pick up the gun and then stood up.

"Time to read, Mother," Jin said sitting down on his chair. "Next it says:

'Lei isn't my type! When I returned home, you had a golden gun, that I saw the hour before Karl was murdered. I know it was you that killed my half-brother, so I wrote this letter. You had the gun when me and Lei Wulong walked in, and you fired at us. You have fatally wounded Lei and he could die ever so soon. I decided to involve the police and called them. This is how it happened. You locked the door on us, and Lei armed me with a crowbar. I dug into the door and when it opened you fired at me. Lei ran in to guard me, and you shot him in the arm. All the blood splattered onto the floor. You tried to shoot me but the gunshots hit the door. I dragged Lei out and you shut the door on my face, so I ran with his body.

Now this is the reason that I called off the engagement. Now do what you want now. Smudge our brains out. Shoot at us again. However strong our bond is you cannot break us. Lei's brother, Yan, has asked me to marry him at the hospital after I told him I want to marry someone else, and I open-heartedly accepted. So if you think I slept with Lei, think again. I do not want to see your face again - ever!

Yours sincerely, Natalie Enzolze.' "

Jin stood up and saw the gun in his hand, ready to be fired. He searched his pocket after dropping the letter, and he found a load of bullets. He loaded them into his gun. He walked towards the living room door, and fiercely, budged the door. The door never budged so Jin kicked it down. A big smash in the center of the door appeared. Jin crawled through it and smiled. He took a key out his pocket and then opened the front door. A Lamborghini Gallardo was positioned in front of his building. He smashed the windows and put his hand in it. He opened the door and sat in the car.

"Hey, get out of my car!" a Chinese-American shouted.

The man rushed towards Jin with a sharp knife. Jin pointed the gun at the man, and he instantly froze. Jin sped away and rushed the vehicle down 12th Avenue. He skidded round a corner and scratched his tyres to a break. He was busted - police sirens... They skidded around the corner and stopped behind him. Jin sped away, not giving up. He sped down the streets until eventually, he came across a large one-way motor way-looking road. He then stared at the car infront of him.

"Alright, now, thank you," Jin muttered, speeding the car to side with the vehicle in front of him. "Now, I hope you don't die, but this is for Enzolze!"

Jin slowed down and then rushed into the rear-side of the vehicle. Now, in the center of large traffic, Jin skidded in between the spinning vehicle and a large bus. As soon as he passed the bus, the bus collided with the spinning vehicle, which spanked the bus to change its direction towards the police. Then Jin shaked the cops and sped away, driving onto the 19th Avenue.

"OK!" Jin screamed, impressed by his own diving skills. "Now that's what you call, Jin's Escape Number 21!"

Jin laughed as he sped away. For another ten minutes, Jin was striving his car. But then he tugged at his breaks. Something happened and then the car stalled. Jin didn't care and jumped out the vehicle. He had now, accidentally, arrived at 26th Avenue, although he had actually tried to get here.

"Hold on," Jin said, standing outside a door, blinking. "Natalie or Kathy? I remember... Who is pregnant with my son?"

Jin paused and then stared at the lamp post. He knocked on the door, and loaded his gun. He ran towards the car and knelt down to pick up a stone. He threw it, and it slammed against the window. The windows never smashed, so Jin smiled. Jin laughed a little as he saw a man in around his late-twenties, with dyed grey hair, a purple and black shirt with a black collar, and purple trousers and gloves. he also had two brown belts and a little strip of the belt waving out. The man looked down at Jin, his face was young, and his arms were muscular. His eyes were green and he was easily called attractive.

The man watched Jin standing there with the gun. He drew two guns, which Jin didn't notice. He began to say something, but Jin couldn't hear. The windows and walls were obviously vacuum. The man turned his head around and then walked off. Jin stared at the window. Another man walked over to the same window. He had a large cone hair style with large eyebrows which suited his hair. He was bare chest. He had a few scars that had faded to a dark brownish colour. He also had squinted eyes. The man stared at Jin and pulled out a shotgun. Jin saw the top of it. The man walked away and two people stepped onto the window.

One was wearing a black shirt, muscular, a wrinkled face, a grey moustache, thick eyebrows and a bald head, if it wasn't for a large grey spike of hair that flew around his head. He began to say something to the person next to him, who was also the first person he saw. The man nodded and walked away. The man who was left standing there smiled at Jin and drew a machine gun, which he rose into the air. he armed himself with another machine gun, one in each hand.

"Hmm..." Jin growled. "Nicely guarded, this is the home to Heihachi?"

The door swung open, and a new face, a man in a red and black armour suit. He had a cape, and hanging blonde hair, with deep green eyes. His cape was divided into three parts. He had silver arm guards strapped around his wrist. His eyes were staring deep into Jin's. He looked angry.

"What," the man demanded.  
"No, I was looking for some one called Natalie Ezolze," Jin said, cheerfully.  
"You Jin Kazama?" he asked, in a Japanese voice and speech ways.  
"Y... Y... No..." Jin muttered. "I'm... Yan."  
"No you not," the man replied. "I Yan. You someone else."  
"YOUR YAN?" Jin shouted, gurgling. "WHY YOU LITTLE..."

Jin threw a punch at Yan, but Yan grabbed his arm. He twisted his arm, and then grabbed Jin's body, pulling him towards his chest.

"You no Yan," Yan laughed. "And neither am I. I am Lars Alexanders. What quarell do you have with Natalie?"  
"What?" Jin asked, pulling out his gun. "How do you know Natalie?!"  
"Just do," Lars sighed, looking at Jin's face, knowing a gun was drew.  
"She's my fianc e," Jin said, aiming the gun at his face. "I want to see her!!"

Lars walked forwards to him and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Jin's fore head. The older man, who had a near-bald head walked towards the door. Lars walked back and let his what-seemes-to-be-his-boss take control. The older man pointed both the machine guns at Jin and then frowned. A van pulled up behind Jin, followed by two more driving infront. On the sides of the three read 'MISHIMA ZAIBATSU' in bold letters. Jin turned around and smiled.

"If you don't mind, Jin Kazama, I have a airport to get too," Heihachi muttered, as Lars pushed him down.

Jin saw a Spanish man in the van as he fell, with fuzzy brown hair and a white shirt and black gloves. He also had a bit of stubble. Jin held his shoulder and screamed as he cut his self on a piece of glass. All the people walked past him, each jumping into a van. Jin saw Natalie, but he never recognised her - his eyes thought he saw someone and so did his instincts, but his brain told him to 'duck out and drop dead'.

"Miguel, how much are in stock?" the old man asked, hopping into the back with what he thought was Natalie. "Huh?"  
"2000 and 290 plus 400 extiamors and 5 copies of the scroll," Miguel replied, the man with the bushy hair.

Jin looked up. The man that was bare chest, was putting on a red jacket. He had a cigarette in his mouth and his eyes were cut sharp on Lars. He threw his cigarette on the floor and scrunched on it. He then stepped his large boots towards Jin, kicking him directly in the chest and walking off.

"For a son, I'm embarrassed with you," he sighed, finishing putting on his shirt. "Soon I'll finish him off for good. I promise you, Jin. Or shall I say, promised you?"  
"For a son?" Jin muttered. "What? Finish him off?"

The man looked at Jin and spat on the floor. He then walked into a van, and slammed the van shut. Jin coughed and sat up, looking at the van's pull away. Wierd though, but they didn't take his Lamborghini Gallardo. Jin stood up straight and looked at the door. He tugged it lightly and saw a hole load of cocaine and heroine. He gasped, and tasted the smell, and the taste. He stared and then frowned. He walked away from it and then looked directly above him. He heard footsteps crunking above him, so he squeezed back through the front door.

He ran to the car and jumped in it, driving fast so he was behind the slow vans. He then looked up and saw that the old man saw him in the mirror. He gasped and slowed down. Unfortunately, after around two minutes, the young man with the grey hair and two guns stuck his head out the window and started to fire. He watched Jin pull a gun out, so he fired at Jin's car wheel. The car skidded around and busted into a bus. Jin jumped out the vehicle and ran towards the van.

"Lee?" the old man asked via phone.  
"He's down," Lee replied, pulling his head back through the window.

An explosion surrounded the back of the vans, and fire zoomed into the air at full speed. Jin crouched and then coughed out smoke. Lee, the man who Jin first saw through the building window, smiled and then withdrew his guns. He then looked beside him - a woman with great beauty wearing a silk arm sleeve, disconnected to her top, a brown and red scarf, a brown and yellow bra, a red and white skirt, and a silver belt. She also had high heels on.

"Zafina," he muttered. "Soon, they'll kill him. They'll kill Father."  
"Lee, soon, I'll kill you, unless you shut up," Zafina giggled.  
"Yeah," Lee laughed. "I'll phone Bob."

Bob, a heavy-weighting, a blonde Caucasian man with a slight goatee. He had a red shirt with brown buttons, and a yellow emblem featuring a wasp holding a pitchfork on it, brown suspenders, blue striped pants, black gloves, and black shoes. He was as large as he was tall. Bob was driving the van Kazuya and Lars were in.

TWO HOURS LATER...

The vans screeched outside the airport. All of them stepped out of the van in multi-unison. Then they walked towards another woman who was standing at the doors. This woman had blonde, short, boyish hair. She also had a red scarf and a jacket, main-coloured red and feature colours white and brown. She had jeans on and a brown belt. Her skin was pale, her eyes were green. Infact she looked like a female version of 14-year-old legend, Alex Rider. She had a body of a 19-year-old, and had a German accent and looks.

"Hey, Heihachi," she called to the old man. "Lee, Kazuya and Natalie."  
"Hey, Leo," Heihachi replied. "Natalie, follow my adoptive-granddaughter."  
"You wish," Leo giggled. "I wish too!"  
"Hey, Leo, I want you take good care of her and Yan," Heihachi growled, walking into the doors.

As soon as they all entered the doors to the airport, a motorbike screeched outside the airport and a man in a black suit, and black combed out hair, with glasses on stepped off the vehicle. He was holding the Golden Gun... His face was angry and his eyes were hidden. His skin was light, not too light... The man took off his glasses: JIN KAZAMA! Jin Kazama walked into the airport and frowned. He then saw Natalie walking away, her head in her arms. He rushed past.

"This is the airport?" Jin asked, aiming the golden gun at the arm who wrapped around her.  
"Arrgghh..." a voice cried, a manly one. "Damn, who shot me? Kaden?"

The figure in the red jacket, who kicked Jin's stomache and called him 'son' turned around and pointed his shotgun. He frowned and was surprised at what he saw. He began to mutter something and looked at Jin. His eyes went red and yellow. Jin was in serious trouble.

"Calm Kazuya!" Lee sighed quietly.  
"JIN!" Kazuya shouted. "LEE, YOU SAID YOU KILLED JIN! NOW I HAVE FOUR PEOPLE TO DEAL WITH!"  
"Yeah," Lee laughed. "I thought I had to beat him next?"  
"DAMN YOU LEE!" Kazuya shouted. "YOUR WORSE THAN KILLING JULIA'S FAMILY!!!"

Lee looked at Jin and Kazuya in one eye, and Jin rushed torwards Kazuya. A large combat fight began. Jin swung his head around and striked a kick at Kazuya's neck, leaving a mark. Natalie ran away with Yan. Yan wasn't seen by Jin, but she was. Jin kicked Kazuya's leg, but Kazuya punched Jin's shoulder. Jin punched Kazuya's eye and then ran towards Natalie. She and Yan ran onto the plane. As Jin passed Lars, he skidded his legs as he watched a pilot order a drive-off. Jin rushed towards the plane and up the stairs. Yan and Natalie were staring at him, as he ran to the top of the stairs, but unfortunately, a pilot who had seen him, and his gun, slammed the door shut.

" NATALIE, I LOVE YOU," Jin screamed, as Heihachi and Kazuya ran in to grab his body. " NATALIE, RRRRREEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUURRRRNNNNNN!!!!"

Jin was left... Broken... Destroyed... Angry... Beaten... Wounded... Hatred... and... Tormented...

Jin's eyes opened as he stood up - and suprise he had his gun in hand. He took a step. 


End file.
